Un nuevo comienzo
by Scarlete
Summary: Sasuke se embarca en la misión de matar a su hermano y regresa a la aldea muy cambiado.  Las cosas suceden por algo.  ¿Podrá Sakura enfrentar el cambio? ¿Cómo reaccionará?  ¿Volverá Sasuke a ser el mismo? SasuSaku. Oneshot.


**¡Hola! Aquí con mi segundo fic de Naruto. Una vez comienzas no puedes dejarlo. Esta es la secuela de "Renacer", para los que se quedaron con las ganas de saber qué le siguió. Los que no la hayan leído, pues no les voy a decir que es obligatorio leer la primera parte, pero si lo hacen entenderán ésta mejor. Nada, la historia contiene mucho drama, un poquitín de angst y una que otra escenita conmovedora y romántica. Espero que las últimas no sean empalagosas. Pero nada, ojalá que les guste. Cualquier error que encuentren me avisan, cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos. XD Luego me dicen qué les pareció.**

**

* * *

**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Varios meses han pasado desde aquella vez que se confrontaron bajo la lluvia. Después de haber comprendido que era alguien importante para él, no volvió a maltratarse de aquella manera. Aunque la relación entre ellos no había cambiado mucho que digamos. El Uchiha no quería, ni estaba listo para abrirse con nadie. Si alguna vez dejó ver una milésima parte de su alma, fue por que la situación lo ameritaba, pero no volvió a suceder. Él era frío, reservado e inexpresivo, y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Sakura lo sabía, y esperaba con toda la paciencia del mundo. Deseaba curarle las heridas del alma, entrar en ese mundo que era Uchiha Sasuke, pero tenía que esperar. Hasta que él no matara a su hermano, no estaría en paz. _Venganza, _siempre la maldita venganza.

En el tiempo que Sasuke estuvo en la villa sólo se dedicó a entrenar con Naruto. Tsunade le había concedido el perdón y devuelto su rango de ninja de La Hoja. Le dieron la misión de ir tras Akatsuki junto con dos escuadrones. Una misión de clase S muy peligrosa de la que Sakura fue excluida descaradamente. Tanto entrenar y trabajar para nada, pues la seguían protegiendo como a una niña. ¿Qué no la creían capaz de aportar a la misión¿Acaso era tan débil? Nada más de recordar el día que Tsunade se lo dijo le daba rabia.

_-Lo siento Sakura, pero tú no irás en esta misión. Te necesito aquí en el hospital._

_La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿La habían excluido¿Por qué?_

_-Pero Tsunade-sama. Yo quiero ir. Ellos podrían necesitar a un médico ninja. ¿Qué tal que alguno salga gravemente herido? –intentó debatir con la que fue su maestra._

_La Hokage se giró en su silla y se levantó del escritorio. Después caminó hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sakura se mordió el labio. Pudo presentir lo que le iban a decir._

_–Ya está decidido. Créeme que hay una muy buena razón detrás de esto. –replicó Godaime con voz suave y reconfortante._

_La joven kunoichi bajó su rostro y unas lágrimas comenzaron a arderle en sus ojos verdes. No quería que Tsunade la viera llorar, así que se volteó un poco mientras se frotaba las manos. Después de un instante de silencio, levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en la dorada de ésta._

_–¿Cuándo se van? –preguntó casi en un susurro._

_–Mañana temprano._

_Tenía que ver a Sasuke, no podía dejarlo ir sin antes hablarle. El corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Sabía que no podía retenerlo, pero deseaba tener un momento íntimo con el joven que amaba. Lo buscó con desesperación por toda la villa sin encontrarlo. Ya había caído la noche,y ni rastros del Uchiha . De sus esperanzas de encontrarlo antes de que amaneciera sólo quedaban rescoldos. Luego de practicamente rebuscar cada recoveco de la aldea, se fue a su casa y se acostó sobre su cama a mirar el techo. Algo le decía que no se rindiera, que lo buscara. Como no podía dormir y su corazón seguía insistiéndole, se levantó y se encaminó hacia la residencia del moreno. Así tuviera que despertarlo, hablaría con él. Ya en el zaguán del apartamento, tocó la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta alguna. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y sus manos a temblar. Esas ansias de verlo no la iban a dejar tranquila. Se subió al tejado del edificio y se sorprendió al verlo acostado boca arriba con su uniforme de Jounin. Se veía relajado, echado sobre las tejas con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Las sombras ocultaban sus facciones, y no podía distingir si estaba feliz o molesto de verla allí a esas horas. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que veía. Él la había notado. De repente, dio un saltito y se tapó la boca cuando lo escuchó hablar con su fría y grave voz._

_–Hn. Pensé que no vendrías._

_"¿Me estaba esperando?"_

_No sabía que decir. No le cabía en la mente que él le dijera algo así. El Sasuke que conocía no esperaba por nadie, mucho menos por ella. Su corazón se le agitó y comenzó jugar con las manos. Lo había encontrado y ahora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. El Uchiha la observó desde su lugar y esbozó media sonrisa. En sus ojos había un brillo nunca antes visto. Se quedó en silencio, escuchando la respiración irregular de la muchacha. Mientras tanto, la brisa de la noche jugueteaba con sus cabellos negros, dándole un aire misterioso a sus rasgos ensombresidos. Ella se abrazó a sí misma al sentir la gélida caricia del viento. Y tras unos segundos de contemplación, abrió sus labios. A eso había venido, a hablar, no a quedarse allí parada como una escultura de piedra._

_–S-Sasuke-kun, vine…vine…porque quería decirte algo importante. –dijo titubeando, a la vez que se miraba los pies con profundo interés y se paseaba de un lado a otro._

_En un instante el Uchiha se incorporó y llegó hasta donde ella estaba parada. Tan serio como siempre, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se detuvo a una distancia cómoda para ambos. Despúes se metió las manos en los bolsillos y ladeó su cabeza. La kunoichi respiró profundo y lo miró de soslayo, tenía miedo de verlo directamente._

_–Ya estoy aquí. Dime lo que me ibas a decir. –ordenó seriamente._

_–Quería desearte suerte en la misión. –susurró la muchacha, tan bajito que por poco no la escuchan._

_El moreno levantó una ceja y la siguió mirando sin decir nada. Sakura comenzó a perder el control sobre sus emociones. Lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos a borbotones, pero se contuvo. Debía ser fuerte. Fijó su mirada en sus pies y sintió que una angustia se agolpaba en su corazón. Tenía miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y una sensación de ligereza en la cabeza. Para su asombro, el joven estiró un brazo y le levantó el rostro delicadamente. La muchacha desvió los ojos y se sonrojó. No que él pudiera verlo bajo la tenue luz de la luna..._

_Sasuke la escudriñó por unos segundos sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Luego la soltó y desapareció tan rápido que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ésta se quedó paralizada por unos momentos, tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces, el muchacho volvió a aparecer casi de la nada. El susto no se hizo esperar, más tenerlo allí mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros la reconfortaba._

_–Ven, siéntate conmigo. – replicó el joven._

_La kunoichi se quedó sin habla. Sasuke nunca le había pedido que lo acompañara antes. Su alma se llenó de una felicidad inmensa y no dudó en hacer lo que le pedía. Al menos esta vez lo tendría cerca por más de cinco minutos. Aunque no se hablaran, eso no importaba realmente._

_Los dos se sentaron en el tejado sin decir palabra. Ella no quería arruinar el momento con sus comentarios innecesarios. Sólo le daba gracias a Kami-sama por haberle permitido compartir un momento a solas con Sasuke. Ambos pasaron la noche así, observando las estrellas desaparecer una a una para darle paso a los tintes naranjas del sol. No hubo ni abrazos, ni besos, ni juramentos de amor eterno bajo la luna, pero esa noche se sintió más cerca de él que nunca. Sintió que a pesar de que no hablaran, sus almas se comunicaban en un lenguaje extraño._

_El joven moreno se levantó de su lugar y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sakura sabía lo que eso significaba. Ya era hora. La angustia volvió a apresarla y sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente. El muchacho la miró fijamente y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Ella ni lo notó, estaba muy preocupada por su partida._

_–Sakura._

_La muchacha levantó su rostro derramando algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas, y él hizo algo que le pareció incomprensible. Le tomó la mano y presionó un objeto duro contra ésta. Ella lo miró confundida, no entendía nada._

_–Quiero que me guardes esto hasta que yo regrese. Es muy importante para mí. –murmuró Sasuke mientras le cerraba la mano en torno a aquella cajita envuelta en papel de seda con el sello Uchiha. Era pequeña y cuadrada, como un cofrecito, y desde ese momento, un simbolo muy especial para Sakura. Sí, la guardaría como a su propia vida. Esa era su promesa de que volvería a la villa, a su casa, con ella._

Eso fue entonces, ahora se encuentra en el hospital tomando un descanso en su pequeño despacho. Había estado horas atendiendo a unos pacientes y tenía que recuperar un poco su chakra. Un cuenco de sopa de miso estaba junto a unos papeles que debía revisar, pero no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de comer; así que la ignoró y siguió con su lectura. Tuvo que leer la misma línea un par de veces. Su mente estaba en otro sitio. No dejaba de pensar en sus compañeros, en Sasuke. _Sasuke_. Siempre él, plagándole la mente, apareciéndose en sus sueños. No podía esperar para verlo de nuevo y recibirlo con un abrazo. Aún guardaba la cajita que le había dado el día que se marchó para la misión como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

-¡Sakura –chan, es una emergencia! Ven, te necesitamos.

La voz de Shizune la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola derramar la sopa sobre su uniforme de enfermera.

-Rayos. En un momento salgo. –respondió mientras sacaba una servilleta de uno de los cajones del escritorio y se limpiaba el desastre de su ropa. Por suerte sus papeles no habían sido dañados, sino tendría que volver a llenar las fichas y a organizarlas por número de record, un trabajo bastante tedioso.

Caminó por los pasillos con pasos apresurados y se sorprendió al ver un grupo de enfermeros alrededor de una cama. La curiosidad pudo más que ella, y se detuvo para averiguar de quién se trataba. Se abrió paso y vio a Tsunade encima de un cuerpo, pero no logró distinguir quién era. Entonces uno de los allí presentes dijo:

–Tsunade, aquí está Sakura.

La mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó su cabeza por encima del hombro con ojos muy consternados. La muchacha de cabello rosa se tapó la boca con la mano y ahogó un grito. Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se acercó a la cama con las manos temblando y con el corazón encogido. Se sintió desmayar cuando su mirada se posó en el cuerpo que yacía en aquel lecho. Era Sasuke, todo magullado y herido, pero eso no fue lo que la hizo abalanzarse sobre él sin control de sus emociones. El moreno tenía los ojos fuera de orbita y no hablaba, no se movía, nada.

Ella lo abrazó y lo mojó con sus lágrimas, pero no recibió respuesta. Le agarró el rostro con sus dos manos y lo sacudió, estaba histérica. Sabía que algo así iba a suceder, sabía que esa venganza iba a traer la desgracia a su vida. Parecía un muerto en vida. Verle su rostro mortecino y su mirada completamente ida la hizo derrumbarse sobre él y soltar unos gritos tan desgarradores que la Hokage tuvo que llevársela de allí a la fuerza e inyectarle un calmante.

Naruto, que estaba herido pero no tanto, entró al área restringida sin permiso para ver a sus dos compañeros. De Sasuke sabía algo, pero no de Sakura. Y escuchar sus gritos de dolor lo preocuparon demasiado.

–¡Tsunade-baachan ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura¿Dónde está ?–preguntó el joven todo desesperado, agitando las manos en el aire y con la mirada azul preocupada.

Shizune fue hasta donde él y lo trató de tranquilizar.

–Naruto-kun, cálmate. Sakura estará bien. Tsunade-sama se está haciendo cargo de ella. –le susurró con voz consoladora.

El joven Uzumaki la miró con un poco de incredulidad, pero al final se calmó. Luego miró a su compañero echado en la cama y volvió a preocuparse.

–¿Y Sasuke¿Va a estar bien? –preguntó acercándose hasta donde estaba el moreno.

La joven médico no supo que contestarle. El Uchiha se veía muy mal. Había sufrido los efectos del Magekyou Sharingan de su hermano dos veces mientras luchaban. Los del escuadrón lo perdieron de vista al poco rato, cuando se vieron envueltos en una batalla con los otros miembros del Akatsuki. Según Kakashi, lo habían encontrado arrodillado en un charco de sangre perteneciente a su hermano, con su katana tirada en una esquina y gritando mientras se agarraba violentamente la cabeza con sus manos. Después de ese episodio perdió la consciencia, y cuando despertó, no volvió ni a hablar ni a moverse.

–Tsunade-sama va a hacer todo lo posible por curarlo. –fue la respuesta que recibió. –Por ahora, te agradezco que vayas a la sala de espera con tu grupo.

El muchacho asintió y se fue arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha hasta donde le dijeron. Se sentía muy abrumado y preocupado, pero no podía hacer nada. Sólo esperar. Allí lo recibieron los demás del escuadrón. Todos tenían semblantes de tristeza. Kakashi se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarlo.

–Naruto, no te preocupes. Tsunade-sama y Sakura son las mejores ninjas médicos del país de fuego. Sasuke está en buenas manos. –comentó el jounin mientras lo conducía a uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Shino y hasta Kiba, asintieron y lo acompañaron durante los largos minutos de espera.

Media hora más tarde, una muchacha de cabello rosa desordenado abrió pesadamente sus ojos verdes. Estaba un poco aturdida, pero cuando vio a la Hokage todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Como estaba bajo medicamentos, no reaccionó de manera irracional, pero sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse otra vez. Se sentó en la cama torpemente y se llevó las manos a su cara mientras suspiraba. Luego clavó su mirada en su antigua maestra. 

–Quiero saberlo todo. –le exigió con una expresión decidida, apretando los puños.

–Está bien. Es mejor que lo sepas. Así podrás ayudarlo. –respondió la Hokage mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

La muchacha asintió y se preparó para escuchar lo que tenía derecho a saber.

–Sasuke está en un estado de catatonia debido al shock de matar a su propio hermano. La única forma de hacerlo volver en sí es estimulándolo. Puede que esté varias horas así, como también puede tardar meses en recuperarse. Todo está en la voluntad del paciente de salir de ese hoyo en el que se ha metido. Recuerda, Sakura, él está encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. Si no quiere salir de allí, no hay nada que podamos hacer. –respondió Godaime seriamente.

Después de que le contaran lo sucedido y le explicaran en qué iba a consistir el tratamiento de Sasuke, la joven se quedó pensando por largo rato.

–Yo voy a ayudarlo a salir de allí. De eso puede estar segura, Tsunade-sama. –replicó, muy decidida.

Ese día, Sakura compró un crisantemo en la floristería de los Yamanaka y visitó a Sasuke. Luego, siguió la misma rutina por mucho tiempo. Usualmente pasaba la noche en el cuarto con él. Algunas veces se quedaba dormida en la incómoda silla. Otras, cuando el muchacho comenzaba a decir incoherencias y a llamar a su hermano, se acostaba a su lado y se dormía abrazándolo. Todas las mañanas de despertaba con la esperanza de que en aquellos ojos negros y vacíos hubiera algún rastro de reconocimiento, pero eso no ocurría. Era frustrante sentarse a hablar sola, a contarle todas las historias pasadas para ver si salía de ese mundo en el que se había encerrado. Naruto y Kakashi lo visitaban frecuentemente y se sentaban a contarle lo nuevo que había pasado en la villa, pero eso tampoco lo hacía reaccionar. 

Una noche, Sasuke abrió los ojos y comenzó a llamar a su hermano y a murmurar incoherencias. Sakura se levantó de la silla adormilada, como siempre hacía, y se acostó a su lado rodeándolo con sus brazos. Esta vez sintió un dolor tan profundo en su alma que no pudo más. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas, mojándole el rostro mientras se apagaba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le ardían los ojos y sentía su pecho desgarrarse de tanto sufrimiento. Entonces escuchó su voz, no aquella que carecía de emoción y cordura. Era la voz que usaba para llamarla.

-Sakura…–la llamó casi susurrando –deja de llorar.

La muchacha abrió sus llorosos ojos desmesuradamente y levantó la cabeza para verlo. El muchacho tenía una expresión de confusión mezclada con irritación en el rostro. Ella se incorporó rápidamente y tomó una lamparita que tenía en el bolsillo de su bata. Después se le arrimó y comenzó a examinarlo. Primeros los ojos, que ya no estaban idos ni desorientados. Luego el pulso y finalmente su respiración. Sasuke se dejó hacer aquella revisión sin prestar demasiada atención. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y quería respuestas. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en más de diez cosas, pues en una fracción de segundo sintió unos brazos que lo apresaban y apretaban hasta sacarle el aire.

–¡Sasuke-kun¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó la muchacha, llorando.

El joven se quedó estático, pero luego de unos instantes la separó de su cuerpo y la miró seriamente a los ojos. Ella aún no se calmaba y temblaba entre sollozos. La felicidad de tenerlo consciente nuevamente era demasiada.

–Sakura, quiero saber qué pasó.

Pasó una semana, y Sakura no podía estar más feliz, aunque sentía que algo le faltaba. Sasuke había despertado de su estado catatónico. Todos los del escuadrón fueron a visitarlo y hasta una fiesta se hizo en su honor. Ya lo tenía de vuelta, sano y salvo. Pero deseaba algo más, y la entristecía ver que eso no sería posible. El moreno había logrado todas sus metas, excepto una, y la relación entre ellos iba más lenta que una tortuga. Desde su perspectiva, claro. Ambos compartían de vez en cuando con un grupo de compañeros en el puesto de ramen. Él se ocupaba mucho de sus misiones y ella trabajaba en el hospital. No tenían mucho tiempo para verse a solas. Para colmo, él nunca hablaba de su relación ni de sus sentimientos. La muchacha no tenía claro si eran amigos, compañeros o algo más. Era obvio que ya no la veía como una carga y que toleraba estar más tiempo a su lado. Pero aún así, esa incertidumbre la frustraba en demasía. 

Un día, Sakura salió tarde del hospital y se quedó dormida en su cama con su uniforme de enfermera. Estaba tan cansada que dejó la puerta de su balcón abierta. Sasuke la andaba buscando para hablar de un asunto importante, y como no la encontró en su trabajo fue a su casa. Tocó la puerta varias veces y no recibió respuesta. Entonces vio la puerta del balcón abierta y decidió asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Se subió a la baranda y de un salto aterrizó en la estancia. Esbozó una media sonrisa al verla dormida sobre la cama con su cabello revolcado. Por un impulso se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. Su piel era tan suave que le recordó la seda de los kimonos que usaba su madre. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó escudriñándola con sus ojos negros hasta que ésta abrió los suyos lentamente. Al principio se sobresaltó al ver a alguien sobre su cama, pero cuando vio quien era sonrió y su cara se encendió de alegría.

–Sasuke-kun¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? –le preguntó un tanto confundida.

–Quería hablar contigo.

–Oh, pues dime. –respondió la joven a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia su tocador a mirarse en el espejo. Estaba segura de que tenía el cabello hecho un desastre.

El moreno la siguió y sonrió de lado al notar una cajita envuelta en papel de seda al lado de la foto del equipo siete. La kunoichi comenzó a arreglarse los mechones de pelo rosa, pero se detuvo al sentirse observada. Cuando miró su reflejo en el espejo vio que los ojos de Sasuke brillaban y no dejaban de mirarla. Su pulso comenzó a agitarse y un nerviosismo se instaló en sus entrañas. Lo sentía tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la misma vez.

–Hn. Ya veo que guardaste la cajita que te di aquel día. –comentó sin mucho interés.

–Sí, te prometí que lo haría hasta que regresaras. Creo que ya es hora que te la devuelva. –dijo mientras la tomaba en sus manos.

–¿No te gustaría saber lo que hay adentro? Ábrela. –le ordenó sonriendo con esa satisfacción que siempre lo caracterizaba.

–P-pero….

–Ábrela. –insistió.

Sakura desenvolvió la cajita delicadamente y colocó el papel de seda sobre su tocador. Era un cofrecito con el símbolo Uchiha incrustado en la tapita. La parte roja del abanico era un rubí y la blanca un diamante. Era realmente hermoso y delicado, tanto, que temió romperlo. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y cuando vio lo que había dentro se sorprendió. Sus ojos verdes se engrandecieron y brillaron. Era un anillo de oro blanco con detalles grabados al relieve en la banda. Tenía un diamante no muy grande, rodeado de diminutos rubíes. Era demasiado precioso.

–Ese era el anillo de matrimonio de mi madre –le escuchó decir.

La joven kunoichi se giró y le dio la joya a su dueño. Él la tomó. Luego, para su total confusión y sorpresa, le agarró la mano izquierda y se la puso mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

–Creo que en tu mano se ve bien.

Sakura se quedó sin habla. No sabía que decir. Sasuke aprovechó, y con una de sus medias sonrisas plasmadas en su rostro, la acercó a su pecho y le susurró al oído:

–Sakura, cásate conmigo.

Ella se miró el dedo, luego a él, y cuando salió de su trance levantó el rostro y le contestó:

–No…esto….

El joven Uchiha la soltó y le clavó los ojos. Sintió una punzada en su pecho. No lo podía creer.

–Esto tiene que ser un sueño…–añadió la muchacha.

Sasuke no aguantó más sus ganas y la ciñó por la cintura con un brazo. Después, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la besó en los labios. No fue un beso muy prolongado, pero si lo suficientemente intenso como para hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba. La apretó contra su cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejarla ir, y le acarició la mejilla con su otra mano. Ella se perdió en ese beso, el primero, y le rodeo el cuello. En ese instante supo que nunca tendría suficiente de él, y se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

–Sí, seré tu esposa, Sasuke-kun. –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que él reclamara sus labios nuevamente en un beso lleno de pasión y promesas de un nuevo comienzo.

**Fin**


End file.
